


American Heathcliff, brooding and comely

by penguinparity



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket Family Feels, Gen, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinparity/pseuds/penguinparity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight in Los Angeles, the Becket brothers start receiving fan mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Heathcliff, brooding and comely

Raleigh hadn't been joking when he'd said the Jaeger pilots were like rockstars. First there was Naomi, during their time in the academy. Sure, there'd been the occasional journalist or Jaeger fly who'd buzzed around the bases, looking to brush up against some fame. But Raleigh didn't realize how widespread it was until after he and Yancy took down Yamarashi. When Gipsy Danger had finally returned from Los Angeles, Raleigh and Yancy had come back to stacks of fan mail.

They'd sat in their room after being debriefed by Pentecost, slowly sorting through their respective piles and trading off reading aloud the letters addressed to them both. Raleigh was almost down to the bottom of his pile when he'd pulled open a thick envelope and a lacy pair of panties had fallen out. He'd frozen for a moment, utterly embarrassed, before quickly stuffing them back into the padded envelope and glancing furtively at his brother. Thankfully, Yancy hadn't noticed, absorbed in reading some child's letter scrawled large in crayon on a folded piece of construction paper.

Raleigh had stuffed the envelope back into the pile, determined to get rid of it. Instead, he'd ended up stuffing the rather explicit letter and underwear into the bottom of one of his drawers; hidden below a pile of perfectly folded sweaters.

Not that it had mattered in the end. Yancy saw the memory the next time they'd drifted and laughed for nearly a month about it. He'd gone straight back to their room after the training session and dug the panties out. He'd pulled out a thumb tack and pinned it on their wall, right next to a picture two young women had sent them.

Three years later the wall had nearly been covered in pictures and small trinkets people had sent them. There'd been more than one pair of panties to make it up there. When Raleigh quit the PPDC, he'd left it all behind, unable to look at it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Bree Sharp's David Duchovney. Written originally for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=333150) over at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme.


End file.
